


A Day In The Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wanted a day in the snow... and it happened, but not quite what she had in mind. I just wanted to write a quick cute piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a piece to lighten your heart with this fun story! Hope you like it and comments are always appreciated!

"Rumpel will you please close up that hole in the ceiling?"

He looked up at the gapping hole with snow coming down from the ceiling and then at Belle. “I thought it was a nice touch.” He looked her in the eyes and she giggled.

"How is it Rumpel no matter what you do you somehow daze me with your charm?" She affectionately tapped his nose, which caused him to shutter.

"Well you did say you wanted to sit in the snow, is that not what we are doing?" He smiled smugly. 

"This isn’t what I had in mind" Belle leaned in and sat her head against his shoulder staring up at the beautiful snowflakes falling down. "I do like the company though."

"So do I love, it has been rather fun." He placed an affectionate kiss to her lips and lit the fire with the wave of a hand. They spent the rest of the night snuggled by the fire sharing tales, secrets, and past dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed her day in the snow with Rumpel!


End file.
